


Shotgun Supernova

by thelifeofawolf



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelifeofawolf/pseuds/thelifeofawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles finally sees Monroe again after he deserted his post as the Commanding General of the Monroe Militia.<br/>His feelings for Monroe haven't really changed over the years.</p><p>short drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shotgun Supernova

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alloverthe-world](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=alloverthe-world).



> This is a gift for alloverthe-world on tumblr. I was planning on writing a Revolution fic and she's a big fan of Miloe and she very politely asked. How can I turn down writing a fic for something I ship?

In the years since he deserted his position in the Monroe Republic, Miles Matheson didn’t change much. He was still a hard ass and his sense of humour did little to improve. People still died at his hands, he still carried himself like a Commanding General of a deadly militia, and Sebastian Monroe refused to leave his mind. Over the years Miles had learned to change his feelings for Bass into a twisted form of hatred and resentment; hatred for the authoritarian outlook that Monroe adopted and then threw out of proportion to his republic and resentment for going along with it. 

All of that became even more twisted in his mind when Monroe came into his field of vision. Despite being in charge of an entire republic, the years were fairly kind to Sebastian. His t-shirt proved this by showing off his muscled and tanned arms. His face was practically free of worry lines and the smile that was painted across it was genuine. Miles wouldn’t have had a problem with this if it wasn’t for the fact that Bass had just slaughtered someone with that smile still painted across his mug. Something else tugged at Miles and it wasn’t his hatred for the president. No, it was quite the opposite. You can’t just wipe out years of a relationship, no matter how rocky it was. 

Miles inched forward through the brush to get a closer look but quickly regretted his decision. He was there to scout things out so that the attack would go smoothly and the branch that just snapped under his foot was doing nothing to help his planned stealth. Sebastian’s head snapped towards Miles’s direction, his smile replaced by a menacing look. His eyes searched the brush until they locked with Matheson’s. The corners of Bass’s mouth twitched.

“President Monroe, sir, is something wrong?” A militia soldier warily looked over at Monroe, unsure if addressing him was the brightest idea he could have come up with in that moment.

“No, soldier, nothing’s wrong. Everything is perfect.” 

Eyes still locked, the smile reappeared. White teeth bared and eyes shining, Monroe held Mile’s stare for a few more moments. 

Miles’s heart just about leapt out of his chest. 

Bass finally turned to his troops and led them elsewhere.

Sebastian looked right at him and held his gaze without informing his troops that the deserted Commander General was standing not even fifty yards from them. 

All the feelings that Miles kept under control flared up and exploded inside of him. If his family wasn’t relying on him, he would have ran right over there and reunited with Sebastian. The thought of killing the man who followed him into madness started to churn his stomach instead of thrilling him. 

Miles Matheson didn’t know if he could bring himself to kill Sebastian Monroe anymore.


End file.
